This invention relates to tire traction devices in general, and more particularly relates to tire traction devices for use on a bicycle or other mobile devices such as a wheel chair.
It is known in the art to install tire chains on a rear tire of a bicycle in order to improve traction. Conventional bicycle tire chains employ a pair of circumferentially extending chain portions with a plurality of transversely extending chain portions extending therebetween. To install conventional bicycle tire chains, the wheel upon which the chains are to be installed must be removed from the bicycle. The circumferentially extending portions of the chains are then positioned on opposite sides of the wheel and the transversely extending portions are positioned to extend across the tire. The wheel is then re-installed on the bicycle, however, the conventional chains are prone to interfere with the conventional caliper braking systems found on most bicycles, often rendering the braking system inoperative.